Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to medical devices, and more particularly to apparatus and processes of determining location for medical devices.
Discussion
Medical devices monitor patients and/or administer therapy to patients. Some medical devices have a small physical footprint, are lightweight, and are therefore portable by patients, rescuers, or other medical personnel. Portable medical devices include, for example, defibrillators (such as ZOLL® X-Series® or E-Series® devices), automatic external defibrillators (AEDs) (such as ZOLL® AED Pro® devices), wearable defibrillators (such as ZOLL® LifeVest® devices), combinations thereof, and the like. Some of the portable medical devices may be assigned to patients while other portable medical devices may be unassigned. The patient assigned portable medical devices may be prescribed in in-patient and/or out-patient settings. Thus, portable medical devices may be used in a wide variety of indoor and outdoor environments.